The Modeling Immunity for Biodefense Program supports research to create new or improved mathematical models that are able to generate knowledge from standard or complex datasets and guide further experimentation to advance the study of immunology or immune-based therapies. The program also supports accompanying immunological experimentation to provide the data required for model development and testing. Specifically, the scope of activities includes: Development and refinement of mathematical and computational models to be used for knowledge discovery through integration and analysis of complex and/or standard datasets. Assessment of model functionality thought the iterative process, requiring the acquisition of quantitative immunological measurement for developing, testing, validating, and refining the computational models. Establishment of a bioinformatics component to maintain a database of immunological data and develop immune modeling tools. Development of an educational component consisting of summer school programs and symposia for the broader research community to promote the use of mathematical and computational modeling in studies of immune responses to infection or immune-based therapies.